


Believe

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, From Arthur Weasley's point of view Severus is his lover, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1





	Believe

This was written a number of years ago for a Livejournal challenge, transferred to Ao3 from ff net.

Believe, A Christmas Live Journal Challenge AW/SS

Three A.M. Christmas morning, Grimmauld.

Insomnia by the fire, memories swirling in my wine glass.

"Oh, shite!"

Dropped wine, cool hands sliding into my waistband.

"Shhhh, it's only me."

Silk on satin, that haunting baritone.

"Gods! But you're-"

"Here, where I belong."

I inhale the scent of the elements from his robes, trembling.

Cool hands over my manhood, stroking, divine.

His tongue is hot on my neck, marking what has long been his.

Trousers at my knees, bent over the tattered settee, stockings in my face.

Low grunt, a whisper, slickness and he's in.

It's been so long; an eternity since we were joined.

Am I dreaming?

Urgent caresses and I'm crying out my release into his hand.

My name rolls off his lips with reverence, his offering given, sigh.

Cornered, his impossible, delightful kiss brooks no mercy.

He's hard again, but there is no time.

I clutch at his robes.

"Please stay."

"I cannot. No one must know."

The mistletoe overhead mocks us.

Another frantic kiss, hot and heavy, grinding, seeking, thrusting.

My tears begin to fall.

"No- not for me."

"Every tear, one more reminder that I don't know how to let you go."

Hot breath in my ear.

"Conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, I live in your mind, and die on your lips."

Crack! Apparition, blinding.

He is gone.

My heart, with him.

On my knees.

Silver flashes, firelight reflected.

Severus' Horcrux around my neck.

His Horcrux.

I am not a praying man.

I pray.

For hope, salvation, and love.

My Severus.

My life.


End file.
